


Reality

by geeky_ramblings



Series: Coldwave Drabbles [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Mick Feels, POV Mick Rory, Spoilers for Episode s03e08: The Chicago Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Mick just wants Leonard back.





	

Mick knows that he’s not real but that doesn’t stop the pain the first time he sees Leonard. It had been hard for Mick to lose his lover — especially when Leonard was the only one who truly understood him. The last couple of months since Leonard’s death had been hard so Mick began to drink a little bit more.

Mick was much for feelings and no one on the Waverider really wanted to talk about Leonard. To them, it was like he didn’t even exist. Leonard had died saving their lives and for what, to be forgotten? The Legends have moved on like Leonard's death meant nothing to them but Mick still hadn't had proper time to mourn.

Now Mick was having visions of the only person he ever truly loved and nothing seemed to dull the pain. All he wanted was to have Leonard back and there were times that Mick wished the visions were real.


End file.
